Music Box
by Nora Wall
Summary: Basically its a collection of short storiessong fics that I do when I have writters block with my other stories. Most of them will be IKag but there will be other pairings like sesskag kk sm..etc. R for some gore, sexual content, self destructive scences


**Title:** L'enlèvement de Chagrin

**By: **Nora Wall

**Lyrics:** Take Me Away

**::WARNING::**

**This story contains depressing matters that involve cutting. If you do not feel comfortable reading material that contains that topic then I suggest you don't read this. If you do choose to read this, then please DO NOT flame me, for I have warned you. There I've said that and now my conscious is clear so if you are still here, enjoy the story!**

**::WARNING::**

Kagome and the rest of the group were all sitting around the camp fire after dark. Laughter echoed off the trees, fading in to the forest. The group was having a bit of party after finishing off a particularly hard demon clan and gaining a large amount of jewel shards. Even InuYasha, normally making the group work twice as hard after such an act, was celebrating with them. The only one who didn't seem so excited about the defeat of the demons was Kagome.

She was sitting away from the fire up against a tree. She had her arms wrapped around her knees wither her hands fisting her sleeves. She rested her head on to top of her legs and watched her friends. They were all so happy today and she envied them. She knew she should be in there small circle laughing and eating with them, having a good time but she wasn't up to it. In fact she hasn't really been feeling up to anything recently. Not since their last encounter with her former self, Kikyou.

Since Kikyou has come back to life there was always an internal battle between the two. The two priestesses both share the same soul, but since a soul can only be used by one body at a time there was a "tug-of-war" effect. Kagome would always be struggling to keep her powers and soul from going to Kikyou.

She could slowly feel her powers being drained from her body, a horrible feeling. This was the first step to Kikyou taking all of her soul. Once her powers were gone then it would be all to easy for Kikyou to suck her soul from her. There last encounter, when Kagome caught InuYasha and Kikyou together again didn't help her. She knew she lost him to her, she finally gave up.

Now that she lost InuYasha to her she was determined to not let her have the rest of her, but coming to realization about InuYasha and Kikyou hasn't helped her at all. Her feelings of depression have caused her to let her guard down and Kikyou not missing anything that goes on with her, took that to her advantage.

When Keade told her about the process of what would happen if either won of them over powered the other she knew it was going to be painful emotionally and mentally, but even worse physically. Every breath that she took seemed like a punch to the gut and every time she called upon her miko powers it was like being stabbed with a thousand white hot knives. Her body and mind ached from the pain it was enduring and Kagome was even surprised that she was still going.

"Hey Kagome, come over here and join us! Dinner is great tonight!" Sango called over to her. Kagome looked up startled.

"Yeah its pretty good even though InuYasha cooked it this time!" Piped in Shippo has he bit down into this piece of spare ribs. " I'm surprised he didn't burn it like last time!" Miroku stifled a chuckle as InuYasha banged Shippo on the head.

"Shut up runt, its better than what you could do!" Kagome smiled weakly as she got up to move over to them to comfort Shippo.

"Would you like some, Kagome?" asked Miroku. He held out a plate of food for her, but she politely declined.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?" asked Sango from across the fire. InuYasha's ears perked up at this. He had a feeling that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what and he didn't really know how to ask her about it without being sat a million times.

"Yea, I'm fine!" she replied with fake merriment.

"Are you sure? There isn't anything wrong?" Sango pressed the matter.

Kagome shook her head, causing much pain but refused to show it. "What could me wrong, Sango?" 'Everything' her mind answered back. Suicide

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_Its there inside _

_All I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do?_

_You do if you knew..._

_What would you do?_

After they finished dinner and had some sweets from Kagome's time the gang went to bed. Kagome laid quietly in her sleeping bag looking at the smoking fire pit. Her grip tightened on her silver knife. Her thumb lightly traced it as she waited to make sure that everyone was asleep or that a certain hanyou wasn't there. After about twenty minutes she slipped the knife up in to her sleeve so it could not be seen. She carefully removed herself from her sleeping bad and walked across the camp site to the dark woods.

She fallowed the path to where there was a small spring that Sango and her retrieved water from. The moonlight reflected off the surface of the shallow water making glow an eerie silver. She sat down by the brook and watched it. She removed her switchblade carefully, her eyes never leaving the water.

'It hurts so bad...' she thought tiredly. Moving constantly and using her miko powers was making the soul stealing process for Kikyou easier and more painful for her. But she found a way to escape, if only for a few moments. That was why she came here to this stream where she could be alone.

She carefully brought her skirt up to that it showed her whole right thigh. She glanced down at the marks that were already there, overlapping or crisscrossing each other. Some were a faded pink while others were still a blinding red. She flipped open the blade, a skill she mastered during the rare times she could sit alone and think about something that didn't have to deal with Kikyou, death, the shards, Naraku, or InuYasha.

Carefully she dragged the sharp edge over her olive skin. From the line red tears formed and ran down her leg. Her heart jumped two beats and she clutched her chest, dropping the knife. She scrunched up her eyes in pain. After the pain subsided to a dull throb she picked up her knife and washed it in the river it get rid of the dirt. She held it to her hip again and slashed again. She leaned back against a rock that was by the river and let out a strangled sigh.

This was her release, the one thing that kept her going.

'Would if have been so bad for everything to go right for once?' she thought sadly.

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth _

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

The next morning InuYasha confronted her while they were walking to Keade's village. She was walking slower, pain shooting up and down her body. Kikyou was close, she had to be. Something in her told her that she wasn't that far away and that was why she could barely move.

"Hey, bitch, where the hell were you last night? I came back from- you weren't in your sleeping bag last night!" he asked rudely. She knew very well where he was last night. She wasn't stupid.

Kagome gritted her teeth in anger. With everything she was going through she wasn't sure how much of his verbal abuse she could take. Her mind and body were already wiped out from Kikyou, she didn't him to make it worse.

"If you are going to talk to me then at least use my real name. I hope that by now you know it!" she barked out. His ears turned back at the venom in her voice.

"Kagome what's wrong? I know you have been leaving camp at night. You can tell me. Come on please!" his golden eyes glassed over with worry and concern. She finally looked at him, pain evident in her gray eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" she shouted back. What was wrong with her? It was like she couldn't control what she was saying. Her eyes widened. Kikyou had taken a lot from her. So this was all that was left; Just bitterness, anger, and jealousy?

"I'm sorry InuYasha...I didn't mean to yell. I just haven't been myself lately." She said softly. Her gaze met the ground and she continued to walk on, making sure that he couldn't sense the pain that was soaring through her body.

"Kagome, just tell me what's wrong. I want to help you with whatever it is." She looked turned around to look at him.

"It's okay InuYasha. It will all be over soon. I'll handle this by myself." She gave him a smile.

"Just remember you're not alone." He walked past her to catch up with the rest of the group. Kagome looked up into the sun.

"You have no idea how right you are..." she muttered.

_I feel like I am all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

_'Cause no one understands_

'Seems my little copy is getting closer...and weaker.' Kikyou mused to herself as she leaned against a tree. She stretched out her hand as her soul stealer came to give her a soul. There was a faint white glow when the soul touched her cold skin before it disappeared. 'Soon I will have all of my soul back and that, that girl will be gone for good.'

She twirled an arrow in her hand with an evil smile dancing across her dead lips. "Very soon indeed. She will then learn what it feels like to be stone cold." She chuckled at her own worlds. Then dark chuckle soon grew into a sinister laughter that ran through the forest.

Kagome woke with a start from her nap. She clutched her throat in fright and tried to calm her breathing. She winced in pain as her lungs started to get tried and ached from the heavy breathing. They felt as though they were full of water.

"Lady Kagome are you okay?" asked a worried Miroku as he kneeled down besides her. Sango rushed over to her friend.

"Kikyou..." she panted softly as her breathing came back to normal.

"What did you say Kagome?" asked Sango as she put her hand on her back in a calming gesture.

"Kikyou..." Kagome repeated louder. InuYasha jumped down from his spot on the tree.

"What about Kikyou? What's wrong with her?" he asked in a hurry.

Kagome tried to get out of her sleeping bag but Miroku and Sango were trying to hold her down.

"Kagome you shouldn't get up!" warned Miroku.

"No let me go! Let me go! I have to go! Arrgh!" she screamed as she violently pushed Miroku and Sango out of the way. "SIT!" she screamed on the top of her lungs, sending InuYasha to the ground.

Kikyou was too close for her. She could _feel_ the little part of her soul that she has left leaving her body. Tears streamed down her face as she pushed her body past its limit.

'I have to get away. Oh it hurts so bad...so bad! Mamma...I want my Mamma!' she cried in her head. She grunted as she tripped over a rock and stumbled. Her body was becoming tired faster and she could just faintly feel InuYasha presence behind her. God only knew how close he was, with her fading powers she could no longer tell where there youkia was. If it weren't for the fact that she was so use to his aura she wouldn't have felt him at all.

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

"Sit! Sit! SIT!" she yelled. She heard, what sounded like, ten branches break and loud string of curses. Kagome took the chance to take a quick look towards the sky, she was sure that by now Miroku and Sango would be looking for her on Kilala. She ran into the deeper part of the forest where they wouldn't be able to see her.

Branches seemed to jump out of no where, ready to grab her. They seemed to be alive and reaching out to her, to trap her against there trunks. She stumbled and feel on her knees and hands, her palm landed squarely on a sharp rock. She jerked her hand backwards and held the offended hand to her chest.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest at what she was sure not a healthy pace. This was going to be the end. They would all be here soon. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku...Kikyou. More tears poured from her eyes as she struggled to get up. She stood up and lost her balance for a moment. Her vision started to fade in and out and from the lack of oxygen it was getting hard to see clearly or straight.

_I'm going no where on and on and..._

_I'm getting no where on and on and on..._

_I'm going no where on and on and off_

_And on and off and on..._

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth as a violent cough raked her body. She winced as a fluid filled her mouth and poured on her hand. She pulled her hand back and screamed as she saw her hand covered in red blood. She could hear laughter from the trees. She didn't need to hear it to know that she was there.

Kikyou stood from a high branch, a purple arrow notched in her bow. The bow was pointing towards the ground showing Kagome that she wasn't going to shoot her...yet anyway. Kagome glared at her as she fell her to knees as she coughed again. Along with the blood this time a piece of what looked like a small white cloud came out her mouth and flew up towards Kikyou.

"Well, welll, well, isn't it my little copy. I have to say, you lasted longer than I thought you would, but you are my reincarnation so that was expected." She laughed cruelly. Kagome glared up at her as she coughed some more. More of her soul flew up towards Kikyou.

"Damn...damn you!" she whispered as loud as she could. She winced as the whole roughness of her voice.

"Tell me Kagome, how does it feel to have your soul ripped from her very body? It isn't pleasant is it?" Kikyou asked in her cold voice.

"Bitch..." she muttered as she tried to stand one more time. If she was going to then she was going to die standing, not on her knees in front of her. Kikyou narrowed her eyes at her in hate.

"Now that wasn't very nice." She looked behind Kagome, a light smile on her face. "Well it seems that InuYasha will be here soon. He must really care about since you almost broke his back with all the commands. He would normally just of stayed there and forgotten about you. He probably senses that I am near. Why else would he come?" Hurt flashed in Kagome's gray eyes and she opened her eyes to say something, but leaned against a tree for support instead. Kikyou's smile grew larger and her eyes danced. "What? Were you going to say that he was coming for _you_ ?" she laughed. "InuYasha loves me. You are just the shard detector. Nothing more, nothing less. As soon as the quest is over InuYasha will make his wish to become human and go to hell with me. You would have just been sent home if you were going to see that day. When you really think about it Kagome, I am doing you a favor. I am saving you the pain of seeing that InuYasha going to hell with me. You should be thanking me instead of cursing me."

Kagome shook her head. She knew what Kikyou was trying to do. She was trying to put more doubts in her head. It would make it easier for her to finish her off if she had too many doubts in her head. It was working though. Kagome couldn't control were her mind was going. First it was focusing on the pain then on InuYasha then on Kikyou then to what Kikyou said then back to the pain. It was too much for her.

'It hurts so bad...InuYasha...It hurts _so_ bad!' she cried in her mind as she shut her eyes making the tears flow faster down her pale cheeks.

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what _

_Ws never said_

_Back and forth _

_Inside my head_

_I can't hand this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

"Stop it Kikyou...please...stop it." She begged. She couldn't take it any more. She couldn't take Kikyou's words or the pain. It hurt so much. Kikyou's laughter sounded like nails against a chalk board to her ears.

"Are you giving up little copy?" she asked mockingly. Kagome hated her...she hated herself for giving up.

"I want it all to go away! I can't stand this anymore! I want it to stop!" she screamed as loud as she possibly could.

Kikyou lifted her bow and arrow. She aimed at Kagome and pulled back. "Gladly." She muttered as he glowed a dark purple. She pulled it back and let it fly down at Kagome. The magical arrow pierced Kagome square in the chest. Kagome waited for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the arrow. Blood did not pour like it should have. She could feel it inside of her, but yet there was no blood or pain. Then from where the arrow met the skin is started to slowly turn to stone. The arrow disappeared as the curse spread through out her body.

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed as he came through the thicket. Kagome looked towards him just as the curse reached her face. A tear that was gliding down her cheek froze and then there was a flash of light and where Kagome once stood was a statue.

The events that fallowed after where not that much happier: in his sudden shock and depression of finding Kagome, InuYasha went to hell with Kikyou in hopes that he would get a chance to see her in the after life. Sango and Miroku arrived too late and came just as the portal to hell closed up.

No one has stepped in foot in that clearing because rumors say it is cursed with hate and sorrow. Some say that for those who dare walk by it or through it are suddenly filled with sorrow and can hear the sobs of a girl by the statue.

Sango and Miroku are the only ones that visit the site since it wasn't that far away from Keade's village. With tears in their eyes the couple place new flowers on the crater that the portal left and at the base of Kagome's feet.

So now its been two years since the events of that day. Miroku and Sango were happily married with a little baby boy. Sango balanced the young boy on her hip as she stood in front of the statue of her best friend. She glanced over at Miroku who was kneeling in front of the crater praying. The little baby giggled and Sango looked down at him then up at Kagome's face.

"See her? That's your Aunt Kagome." The baby giggled again and reached for Kagome's stone face. Sango looked up too see what could have him so interested in her face. She squinted a little as something caught the light for a moment, blinding her. Once the glare was gone she looked closer and say that where the tear drop on her face was there was a small diamond.

Miroku walked up behind and wrapped his hand around her waist. "I hope they are both happy." He said sadly. Sango looked at the crater then at the statue before. Though she could still feel the sadness and even sometimes her a whisper of Kagome's cry, she was starting to feel contentment in the clearing.

"It might be awhile, but something tells me that they are getting there." She leaned into her husbands shoulder. He pulled her a bit towards the path.

"I'm sure you are right, now I think we should be going." He told her. They soon left the clearing, the sounds of birds and a young girl crying filling the area.

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away_


End file.
